


Sceptical Yet Intrigued

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't understand why Potter insists on taking Teddy trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptical Yet Intrigued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmed310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/gifts).



Draco was sceptical. 

'Trick or treating'? _With Muggles_? Wizards, of course, did no such thing. However, Potter grew up with Muggles, and was more used to the idea. 

Pansy assured him: it'd be fun; so Draco decided to go. For fun. And Teddy Lupin (maybe Potter, too). He wore black robes and pulled on the 'Count Dracula' mask Pansy had selected. He would've rather been invisible—a ghost.

Everyone was expected to dress in costume in order to wander into homes imploring for sweets. But, why did _they_ have to? Surely, Draco, or even Potter, could supply all the sweets in the world for Teddy. The idea of making children panhandle for chocolates was intriguingly _bizarre_. 

Draco removed his mask when he arrived at Potter's home where _everyone_ was gathered. Teddy beamed with delight. Draco hesitated, taking a step back; he'd not expected _this_ many people. 

Potter recognised his uncertainty and rushed towards him. He placed his hand on Draco's lower back, rubbing it gently. Draco, surprised by the warm touch, looked at Potter who gave a soft smile. Draco relaxed, and they were off. Teddy held Draco's right hand, and Potter slipped his fingers into Draco's left. 

Instantly, Draco was part of a family that he'd so longed for.


End file.
